Episode 8197 (23rd August 2013)
Plot As an exhausted Leanne sits overnight at Nick’s bedside willing him to wake, David’s overwhelmed with guilt. Tina leaves a message on his phone, demanding to speak to him. Sinead has spent the night with Chesney but they are interrupted when Katy calls round to suggest they do something with Joseph in the afternoon. Sophie is shocked that Tim has spent the night at No. 4. The cafe is rushed off its feet and Anna wonders where Sylvia is. Izzy wants Tina to be more involved in Jake's life and invites her round but she is distracted in searching for David. She finds him in the salon and accuses him of the vendetta but they interrupted by Gail in a rush. Tina tells him she'll be back for answers. Anna takes Fiz a note she has found that Sylvia has left stating that she’s gone to stay with her sister, as she needs to get away from it all. They decide not to tell Roy and Hayley until they get back from their holidays. Katy, dolled up to the nines, meets Chesney in the cafe. Making out Joseph’s got a cold, she tells Chesney how she thought it’d be nice for them to have some time alone. Steve puts Michelle up to persuading Eileen to go out for the night but she sees through the pretence. Sinead watches from across the Street as Katy tells Chesney she wants to get back with him. Sally invites Steve and Michelle to her "garden party" but Eileen is annoyed to hear them discussing her love life. Sinead tells Chesney it's decision time - her or Katy. Tina confronts David in the salon again and threatens to go the police unless he tells her the truth. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina demands to know if David tried to kill Nick; Katy tricks Chesney into spending some time with her; and Eileen becomes fed up of people gossiping about her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,130,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes